battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
undermounted.]] The AN-94 (Russian: Avtomat Nikonova 1994; English: Automatic Nikonov model 1994, also known as the Abakan, is an advanced Russian assault rifle designed by Gennadiy Nikonov in 1994. The AN-94 Abakan fires the 5.45x39mm round which is a lighter and more accurate version of the powerful 7.62x39mm round. It uses many features from the AK-74, such as the 30 round magazine, the pistol grip and the stock, but is otherwise a completely new gun. It has a special 2 round burst setting, utilizing a system known to Russians as "blowback shifted pulse," that negates the recoil until after the second round has fired, so that accuracy isn't compromised, and also allows each burst to fire at the rate of 1800 rounds per minute. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, it can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. It can also be found off of dead Serdaristani soldiers during Air Force One. In multiplayer, the AN94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It has a 50 round magazine and 150 rounds in reserve, and an attached GP-30. It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire of the assault rifles, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 12-15 shots to kill an enemy. It is a generally poor choice for long range, as its high rate of fire can easily cause a player to overshoot, and its awkward iron sights can be difficult to use, especially with the guns muzzle flash. However, it's a great choice for close quarters, where a spray and pray tactic can be quite effective. File:BFBC_AN94.jpg|The AN94 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run. File:BFBC_AN94_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AN94's iron sights. File:BFBC_AN-94.jpg|The AN94's GP-30 being fired in the multiplayer map Valley Run. AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN94 being reloaded in the multiplayer map Oasis. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the AN-94 is very common in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope. In multiplayer, the AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a 2-round burst. Although it fires in 2-round bursts, it will fire almost as quickly as the player can pull the trigger, mitigating the limitations of burst mode. While the two-round burst itself does not cause much noticeable recoil, firing rapidly does cause the muzzle to climb quite a bit and so it is advised to fire in slower bursts at longer ranges. The AN-94 is mainly a high damage but slow-firing burst gun. The AN-94 is very effective in any mode, especially when coupled with Magnum Ammo. Its high accuracy and handling help in long-range engagements. By this point in the Assault weapon tree, the user will most likely equip an ACOG sight instead of using the iron sights which are very hard to use at long range. Having effectiveness at all ranges, this weapon is very popular and often frowned upon due to ease of use. The weapon is very useful at countering snipers, due to its higher rate of fire & relative accuracy in comparison to most sniper rifles. At close range, the AN-94 can hold its ground due to its high damage, though it will be outclassed by most other assault rifles and SMGs. It should be noted that the second shot from an AN-94 burst suffers from recoil. In short range engagements, this isn't too problematic, as the recoil is still very subtle, but at longer ranges, players aiming for headshots should be wary of this, and aim for the legs or chest (depending on how far) in order for both shots to hit. Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 Abakan with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa in multiplayer. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 most Russian riflemen use the AN-94 whilst, in Battlefield: Bad Company, their primary rifle is the AEK-971. *Despite the AN-94 fires in 2 round bursts, it's not uncommon to see AN-94s in Campaign with ammo qualities not divisible by 2. Videos [[Video:AN-94 Abakan|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso and Arica Harbor in Rush mode]] Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles